wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Mystique
GTD-728/charismaborn pronouns are he/they, while is responds better to "they," "he" is used in files to avoid confusion. this subject is one of mental power, not physical. do not presume that you can lie to this creature of truth. it has dubbed itself mystique, and you will call it that or it will crawl inside your mind and break you. it has the power to tug at the fabric of reality itself with the greatest weapon of all. words. ---- phenotype i. more avian than draconic : Mystique is a small experiment, making up for his lack of physical strength with mental ability. His size, when compared to other experiments, makes him look puny. His petite build is lithe and agile, rounded and softened. In general, this avian experiment appears to be harmless, with its lack of draconic harshness. : Hornless, there is a slight tuft of fur and a single, red feather that sticks out from the back of his head where his horns ought to have been. He has no scales, but feathers and fur. A short layer of fur covers his snout and neck, smoothly transitioning into feathers at his forelegs. : His tail defies nature, but what doesn't, in this experiment? The feather of his tails slowly fades away, finally turning transparent at the end of his tail. His tail begins to gradient away at around the midpoint, fading off. : He has no wing membranes or digits on his wings, having instead bird-like wings, covered in feathers. His wings are mottled blue and white, following the pattern of a blue jay's wings. : His main coloration is a dusty gray, like ash. Patches of dark gray-blue riddle his color, making him seem mottled. The ends of his fur and feathers are white, making his patterns seem to shift at every movement. : His eyes are strange, a pale-blue sclera dominating the entire eye. He has no irises, only a pupil slightly darker than the sclera, a darker gray/blue. It is believed by many that he is blind. This has been proven untrue. : Spineless, hornless, and petite. Mystique is more avian than draconic. : In Mystique's Divine form, his eyes are a pure white that very nearly glows. The round orbs are narrowed, lengthened into an almond shape. He stands on two legs instead of four, and his white-tipped fur and feathers are silver. The dark slate patches are now a dark, rich royal blue. His single, red feather is joined by more, clustering the area in a ring around his head, like a halo. : The blue jay patterns on his wings disappear, becoming a ghostly pale blue, slightly translucent. Another set of wings sits behind the first set, a leathery, pale gray bat-like set. These wings are fully opaque, showing that his jellyfish DNA has not affected this set of wings. His abilities are enhanced, becoming more capable and able to hold out for longer. : Mystique's Divine form is less abnormal than others, but it is far from average. ---- behavior ii. mystique- an aura of mystery/mystical power surrounding one : Charisma- a divinely conferred gift or power / a spiritual power or personal quality that gives an individual influence or authority over large numbers of people. : With the title of charismaborn, one would think he would be a well-liked experiment. Instead, he is a soft-spoken one, relying on whispers of his ability to walk into one's mind twist it, as well as his manipulation of the future and truth. He is a shy experiment but plays at aggression with words, his most dangerous weapon. : Mystique is a compliant subject, living with the fear of termination. The Whiteout Room appears to have a strong effect on him, leaving him in mental shock for a time period ranging from hours to days, depending on the duration of his containment. : On one note, GTD-728 appears shy, although mentioning this to him is the surest way to anger him. Mystique is a timid subject, living in the shadow of other, larger, stronger subjects. But he puts up a wall when interacting with others, making himself seem as if he was cold and uncaring and powerful : Certainly clever, Mystique is a reclusive subject, hiding away in his rooms. He reinforces his reputation as powerful and mysterious behind closed doors, because when people can't count your numbers, they assume them to be larger than they really are. : Armed with knowledge of the others' abilities and how they would pick and poke at his own mind, Mystique has learned to put up mental barriers. Silver walls with no seams to seep through, but if one does, he has a labyrinth of a mind, storing away things he has learned and seen and is willing to show, making them lead down to alleyways another can become entwined in. He protects his thoughts, for they are the only things that he is sure of in this mess. : Typically quite vague, Mystique does not frequently answer questions straight-on. He usually evades the question, speaking a broad truth. It takes very specific questioning to have him reply to the question asked. : He is peculiar, even for a subject. He has a tendency to spend far too much time in his mind, only voicing an answer to a question no one asked, and smiling to himself. : He is not a foolish subject, only using his ability when called upon. Mystique isn't a simple dragon, but pretends to be one, holding up a hard facade. He is dark and strange and so incredibly persuasive, making him a dangerous subject. :He seeks knowledge, always trying to understand more. While he can slip into another's mind, he cannot read it. He wants to understand so much more than what he knows. The thirst for knowledge is what keeps him compliant. But death is the one concept he wishes to never fully understand, for to understand death is to be dead. : divine form personality ---- abilities & statistics iii. agility is his only physical asset Mystique's abilities are not physical but mental, as are many in this experiment. divine form abilities ---- interactions iv. tends to have negative/nonexistant relationships. : [[Camisado|'Camisado']] (DIL-060) :Status: : [[Lucifer|'Lucifer']] (PRD-361) :Status: : [[Evangeline|'Evangeline']] (CHR-723) :Status: : [[Ragnarok|'Ragnarok']] (WRH-471) :Status: : [[Hawthorn|'Hawthorn']] (LDC-777) :Status: : [[Infinitude|'Infinitude']] (RFA-839) :Status: : [[Afreet|'Afreet']] (QGA-719) :Status: : [[Zariel|'Zariel']] (ZQX-495) :Status: : [[Demure|'Demure']] (XAN-404) :Status: : [[Isocolon|'Isocolon']] (SVX-935) :Status: : [[Berith|'Berith']] (HWI-185) :Status: ---- history v. text : text ---- other vi. text : Only scientists with proven mental strength are allowed to associate with Mystique. Scientists must be tested before being allowed to work with Mystique. Scientists with weaker mental abilities will have their minds broken if they test his patience. -+- : His cell is relatively well-sized, an average room, despite his excellent behavior when stimulated. Mystique prefers nooks, crannies, and ledges. His cells are filled with fake trees, and for some reason, the faint scent of... pine? -+- : Mystique does play with scientists when bored. Ensure that he is not. Scientists must be constantly on-guard while within range of Mystique's ability. -+- : Mystique is omnivorous. Send live prey into his cell, as it distracts him and offers him a chance to eat something, as well as improving his range and skill at his ability. However, keep an eye on the prey. He will become unhappy if the prey stinks up his cells for too long. -+- : He believes he was created by both heaven and hell alike with his specific ability set for certain purposes. We have never heard him say with his truth-telling certainty this. He has told us that he "believes" this, a clever loophole to snake through. Do not deny it. It has rendered our most mentally powerful scientist dazed and unresponsive for days. Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Artificially Created Category:Content (ForestFire28) Category:Males Category:Non-Binary Category:LGBT+ Category:NightWings